Denzil Spider
Denzil Spider was originally the central villain of N&F, however has since reformed. He made his debut in July 2008, and left in June 2010. He returned in March 2015. He left unannounced in September 2018. He returned in December 2018. Storylines 2008-10, villainous years In July 2008, Denzil holds Jodie Evans & Fuchsia Squinteye on the roof of 1 Hole Street, however they are saved by Wallace Squinteye. In November 2008, Denzil throws a cup of tea over Nita Evans, and slaps Tara Varley. In January 2009, Denzil kills Tamara Varley, Vera Varley, Tara & Rebecca Evans, who are all resurrected. He then attacks Nick Evans & Nita, with Maria Evans, Tess Varley & Tina Murphy caught up in it. In May 2009, Denzil briefly reforms, marrying Tess Varley, however This is short lived. He then threatens Tina, tries to strangle Chloe Evans & stabs Fiona Oneva with a pin. He ends up in prison, however escapes. In November 2009, Denzil attacks Yana Murphy, stabs Tamara, & pushes Mrs Celery into a rubbish bin. In December 2009, Denzil breaks into 5 Poshnob Place, threatening everyone. In February 2010, Denzil pushes Ilfracwm Squinteye into a tall tower, kidnaps Rain Maki, kills Roxy Casey, & pushes Mrs Celery into the river. In June 2010, Denzil tries to drown Amii Evans, however is stopped by Nick, and pushed into the pond. 2015-, reformed years In March 2015, Denzil returns after nearly five years away. Everyone is terrified, however he tells everyone that he has changed, this time for good. He slowly gains trust in everyone. In September 2015, he starts up a relationship with Jasmiine Wang. In March 2016, he starts seeing Sallie Collins. Sallie then finds out that Nick let her mother, Gail Collins, die. Denzil jokingly tells her to set their house on fire, however Sallie takes him seriously, and breaks into 4 Hole Street, and sets it alight. Nick however gets up and manages to stop it in time before it does much damage and get everyone out, however Karen falls unconscious, and ends up in a coma for five months. In September, Sallie gives birth to Nathan, who Denzil thinks is his, but is actually Nick's. Sallie tries to kill Nathan, first by throwing him in front of a train, then by smothering him with a pillow. This one is caught by Denzil, who throws her out. Denzil then gets back with Jasmiine. In January 2018, Denzil becomes a suspect when Bethan Murphy is murdered. In September 2018, Jasmiine is murdered by Qemune Geovj. Tom Golding then posts a letter telling him to move away or he'll harm Denzil & Nathan. They move away, to live with Denzil's sister, Louisa. In July 2019, it is revealed that Denzil & Louisa are Nick's cousins, as their father was Nick's paternal uncle. In December 2019, Nick gets a phonecall from an unknown person, telling them to meet up at the station. This is revealed to be Denzil, who asks if Tom had gone, to which he had. Denzil then announces that he wants to move back to Hole Street. He arrives in The Tumpetty, and is welcomed back by everyone, including Amy Mitchell, Sharon Cole & George & Holly Murphy. Denzil returns to Hole Street on Christmas Day, accompanied by Louisa, Nathan & Damian. Background Info Denzil was a character who appeared in N&F's predecessor, J&C, between June 2005 & January 2007. In July 2008, Denzil made his debut in N&F. Denzil was the original villain, and was a character who caused considerable fear between the other characters. He was shown to be supposedly killed off on several occasions, however he survived all of them. These included getting locked in a garage by Wallace Squinteye, pushed into a pond by Nick Evans, tied up in an abandoned warehouse, and pushed into a garden pond by Nick. In October 2014, it was announced that Denzil would be returning, now reformed. Fans were sceptical, however when he returned in March 2015, he proved himself. The Who Killed Bethan? storyline was originally to be Who Killed Denzil?, however this was changed to Bethan. In September 2018, Denzil made an unannounced departure, along with his son, Nathan. In August 2019, it was announced that Denzil would be returning later in 2019, along with Nathan, Louisa, & his father Damian. He returned in December 2019. Category:1995 births Category:2008 Debuts Category:Spider family Category:Evans Family Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:J&C Characters Category:Who Killed Bethan? suspects Category:Reformed characters